For She Is Full Of Grace
by E.K.I.N
Summary: In this story of hatred, love, accidental incest, and lies, you will find that Draco's love sprung from his only hate, which happens to be Hermione. Forced into a marriage that isn't true to love, the two star-crossed lovers must find a way to true love.
1. Narcissa's Misfortune

For She Is Full Of Grace  
  
When the year was 1987, there was a baby borne into the world, well... two, to be precise. They were borne in the month of Mary (May, to be precise), on a cold and rainy day in the warm, lofty Manor of poise and decadence, as it had been since its creation (1852, before the Goblin Raid in the Wizarding Russia). It had been such an estate of elegance and wealth, for of course, nothing less could be expected of the Malfoy's.  
  
Now, these two children, though only first borne, were then after named Draco Apollo Malfoy and Claudia Beck Malfoy.  
  
"My two precious twins, how refined and beautiful you both will grow to be. No one will be able to resist your cloudy-blue eyes and your silky white hair that comes from your father, your father..." her eyes seemed to become distant, "such a beautiful man, and handsome creature, though his heart is so full of rot. Oh, how I hope that he will grow to love you as much as I already do. But on the bright side my dears, you will be the sparkle in his eyes.  
  
You might even bring him from this hatred and maliciousness that's betaken him in his youth. Oh my precious ones, I can only hope," she smiled at her baby twins, but at the thought of what Lucius's actions might be her smile slowly faded.  
  
"You will grow to be so-" but she could not finish for the air was suddenly filled with a cold sort of wind that chocked the air from her lungs for an abrupt moment, and brought tears to the brim of her eyes. Though tears had come to her eyes, they did not release to fall down her cheeks. She instantly straightened in her bed and smoothed out the sheets as though she was getting ready for inspection.  
  
Seconds later, the door was thrown open and a great draft of cold air was thrown towards her. Her heart skipped a beat for fear of what Lucius might say. Would he be happy or mad? She could never tell with him, but of the 5- ½ years she had been married to him, she hadn't really even known him.  
  
"Narcissa... where is the child?"  
  
She smiled and straightened in the bed even more than she had before, but this time with a proud kind of feeling. Pride had taken over her, that has all that she could feel at the moment.  
  
"Don't you mean children," she asked him boldly. This was a good way to break the news to him of the additional child he had not been expecting.  
  
Suddenly, his bored and lifeless mouth seemed to come alive; it slowly curved into a curious and confused shape, "children?" His right eyebrow raised slowly in a confused manner.  
  
"Yes- children... twins. A boy and a girl," she was harshly interrupted.  
  
"A girl?" Lucius's voice was lined with venom.  
  
"Yes Lucius, a girl. What is the matter?" Narcissa new exactly what the matter was, thought she had wanted Lucius to spout out the ridiculous babble about daughters borne into the Malfoy family to be a sign of weakness.  
  
Catching on to what Narcissa was playing at Lucius retorted to sighing out, "nothing... what are their names?"  
  
"Claudia, after my mother, and Draco after your Great Uncle the White Dragon, I thought it was fitting." There was a silence, and uncomfortable one.  
  
"Lucius?"  
  
"What? Oh, yes- clever names. I have to be going now Narcissa, I've important business to attend to," he turned to leave, as did his cold aura that had seemed to surround him all the time.  
  
"Is it more important that your children that have just come into the world?" she muttered under her breath, even though he could not hear her.  
  
After he had left, it became somewhat warmer and she became more comfortable. She looked out the nearby window and for the first time in her life and watched the sun go down into the blood-red abyss that outlined the mountains; thus leaving the room darker than before.  
  
Before she could drift into sleep she checked the twins sleeping  
soundly in their crib to make sure that they had been covered enough  
so that they would not wake in the night to cry from cold feet. She  
smiled and drifted into sleep wondering how it had suddenly stopped  
raining.  
  
The room suddenly became bleak and cold, and somehow darker than it had already been. The door creaked open slowly, so slow in fact, that the moon had already come from behind a ravenous, black cloud that forbid it, for the time being, to shine in the night. When the door had been open enough so that a single body could fit through, Lucius's face came into view. Narcissa, although asleep, shivered through the thin sheets that covered her. Lucius's head turned towards the crib that held his two children, a smirk appeared upon his face.  
  
The next morning a shrill scream broke through the manor, Claudia was gone.  
"My baby, my baby, where is my baby?" Narcissa screamed and cried out. Lucius stepped into the room, "What is the matter woman?"  
  
"My baby, oh my precious baby, she is gone. Claudia is gone!" She howled and screamed at his face. The baby that had remained could be heard crying in the background.  
  
"Calm down Narcissa, we will find her. We'll send out for an investigator, the best available or course," he said calmly.  
  
"I want my baby!" she screamed.  
  
"Calm down dear."  
  
"I want my baby," said a bit louder. Her eyes turned a light shade of brown, as did her hair. This being questionable to you, it will all be answered soon, rest assured.  
  
"Narcissa, I won't say it again... calm down," he said once again.  
She did not heed, "I WANT MY BABY!" She screamed and hit at him, vaguely thinking he had something to do with the disappearance of Claudia.  
  
Without so much as a warning, he slapped her across the face with enough force that it flung her into the wall. A lamp on the stool beside her fell to ground from the impact it had on the ground when she hit it, and shattered into pieces.  
  
She opened her honey-brown eyes and pulled the dark brown hair from her perspiring face, her cheek was a bright color of red. You could still hear the baby crying in his crib, Lucius crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Calm down Draco, my child... my only child," Narcissa said calmly, her blue eyes back to normal, as was her silky mane of white hair, Lucius smiled in approval.  
  
So you could say that there had only been one child borne into the warm and  
lofty manor of the Malfoy's poised and decadent estate of wealth and  
elegance 


	2. Unfortunate Encounter

The Seventh Year:  
  
In a corridor close to the Infirmary  
  
"Stop it Malfoy!" a young girl of seventeen yelled to a beautiful cloudy- eyed boy, about the same age as her.  
  
"What's the matter Granger? Can't handle the pressure?" he smirked at Hermione while pointing a sharp tipped, jewel incrusted sword at her heart. She turned to leave when Draco yelled to Crabbe and Goyle, "Hold her back!"  
  
The two towering boys grabbed her shoulders only to slam her into the wall. She cried out in pain as her head hit the stone wall that barricaded her in between the three boys. She cursed under her breath and knew for sure that the back of her hair would be matted with blood when this was over.  
  
"I didn't say you could leave yet, now did I mudblood?"  
  
Her blood was boiling and her heart was beating even faster than before, but hate and anger was not all that she felt. Stupidity was the other, if only she had taken that damned wand with her, even though a trip to the Head Girl Bathroom did not require one.  
  
She could had taken it with her anyways, incase something dangerous had happened to her, though it wasn't every day two buffoons that reeked of bad pit odor, and needed to loose some weight (about 100 pounds ought to do it) pounded you into a wall just because their slimey, snot-nosed git of a master (or what ever they thought of his as) through orders at them, and they just so happened to listen to every single one of these commands that he spat out.  
  
She could scream for help, but then again, who would hear her? It was in the dead of night, and all of Hogwarts seemed to be asleep except for Filch and Mrs. Norris who never missed a chance catch a wondering student out of bed.  
  
"Boys! Leave us!" Draco yelled.  
  
The damned buffoons looked dumfounded. At about this point, Draco being the great tempered person that he was never like to be questioned in this sort of situation, especially in this case, this sort of foul mood.  
  
Though the two oversized elephants, being as stupid as they were looked confused, one of them even had the gall to ask "And do what?"  
  
Veins seemed to pop out of Draco's skull; his face turned a light red with anger.  
  
"Just... leave you idiots!" By this time Crabbe and Goyle had already been running down the hallway and around the corner for fear of what Draco might do in his fit of rage.  
  
Draco turned back to look at Hermione, her face still full of fright, her eyes were lit up in confusion. Hermione didn't know what he was going to do, she didn't know what he was capable of, well- maybe she did, but she didn't know what he had up his sleeve this time.  
  
Her heart started to beat faster, 'why is he just standing there? Why doesn't he curse me or something?' Hermione thought, though this was not what she wanted to happen to her at all.  
  
He just stood there silently looking at her, his eyes seemed so kind, like there was a kinder and nicer Draco hidden deep within himself. This frightened her, what was he doing? Why is he just standing there? These answers she could not figure out/  
  
It seemed forever that Draco stared deep into Hermione's eyes; he had never imagined such beauty could come from one such as her, an enemy. Why had he never realized this? He was missing out on so much; of course, his absurd prejudices enabled him from seeing the hidden beauty from within so many people. This struck his heart like a poisoned dagger, his eyes watered, and his jaw clenched.  
  
Somehow he had felt closer to Hermione, why, he did not know, just that he liked this feeling. It was new and exciting; he had never felt this way before, not even when he had become seeker on the Slytherin quidditch team, which was been a great moment for him.  
  
He stepped even closer to her, feeling an ever closer bond, she gasped for her heart had skipped a beat, she looked magnificent, and only now did Draco realize it. A certain feeling passed through Hermione as his presence drew even closer to her, quite like a nagging at the heart, like it was trying to tell her something, but this she could not figure out.  
  
Draco moved closer to her to take a kiss, their lips were about to touch when a loud clopping noise came from the end of the corridor. Draco angrily tore his gaze from Hermione only to find his two babbling goons who were as drunk as two cussing sailors. This, of course, angered Draco beyond comparison.  
  
"GRABBE! GOYLE! What the hell do you two morons think you're doing?!"  
  
They both stood there, guilty as charged. They shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders as if to say, "we don't know." Draco looked back to Hermione then turned to leave.  
  
He and his goons had finally left, she watched as Draco stormed away with his black school cloak billowing behind his with a disappointed look on his face. All Draco could feel was anger and confusion, and all she could feel was him. 


	3. Letter From Father

Two Nights Later:  
  
Slytherin common room  
  
My Dear Son Draco,  
  
Much news I have just received from the Dark Lord, one of its subjects being of Great Importance.  
  
In such urgent news from the Lord, I must be discreet about it for fear of interception.  
  
The Dark Lord wishes an heir from our family to rule the Dark Throne when he has passed, which is not too far off, mind you.  
  
I have suggested you, though he seemed to disagree. It is not you or I that he so desires to take over his position when he is gone, but a full-blooded Malfoy, a child from both you and a sibling.  
  
Being in your situation right now, you are probably thinking that the Lord has gone completely mad, for you have no siblings.  
  
You see, this is the part where as a father, I have gone wrong and it was; mind you or anyone, for the best, though it has been my downfall.  
  
It is my confession and a secret that I have kept and held close for fear of weakness thought to be in this family, that you have a twin sister. Surprising though this may be to you, your mother and I thought it best that you not know.  
  
Hoping to see you for the Holiday's,  
  
L .M.  
  
P.S. She was this families weakness, it was best that you not know at  
all. 


	4. Talk of Christmas

Christmas Break:  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
"Hey Moine, what are your plans for Christmas break?" Ron asked, while trying to catch up with her and Harry in the corridor.  
  
"Wasn't Snape gonna make you clean all the Quidditch trophies?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Well yeah, but I talked him into letting me do it after supper, that way I have more time clean the damn things. Anyways, Moine- what are your plans for Christmas break?" Ron asked Hermione, smiling.  
  
"Why Ron, you got any special plans for me and Harry?"  
  
"Um... well, Mum was kind of wondering if you two could spend the Christmas break with us since it's only me and Ginny. You know, you could sort of fill Fred and George's spots, Mum and Dad would really appreciate it, especially Mum."  
  
"Well, I have no plans, how bout' you Moine?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione was vaguely listening to Harry and Ron blabber on about Christmas plan's, she was too busy thinking about that night in the corridor with Draco, and how strange he seemed to act.  
  
There had been something about him that night that made Hermione remember something, something in her childhood that just didn't seem to be there.  
  
Whenever she would try to reach out and grab whatever it was that brought her back to a cold, dark room, little shards of cold shivers would seem to run through her spine and her heart would skip a beat, as if there had been something deep inside her the told her this was something too emotional for her to handle, "something that she, a know-it-all mudblood, couldn't possibly handle," her inner Draco. She smirked at this.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled, "Have you listened to a single bloody word that I've said to you?"  
  
Hermione jumped out of the familiar faze that always seemed to trance her when she thought deeply.  
  
"Ron, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you, well- I wasn't actually ignoring you, I just..."  
  
"You were just thinking about boys and blah, blah, we know Hermione," Ron laughed out the side of his mouth.  
  
"I saw you smirk Moine, Ole Ron knows when Moine's thinkin' nasty thoughts," Ron said in a pouty lipped voice.  
  
"I WAS NOT RON, thank you very much. And for your information, I do not THINK about boys, and I don't think nasty thoughts! If I did my grades would be as bad as yours," Hermione stated, crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh- sorry Hermione, I was only kidding, can't I do that? I'm one of your best friends that means I can. Anyways, what're you doin' about Christmas break?"  
  
"Oh, my parents and I were going to Egypt and see the pyramids, enjoy the sites, take a look at the Cairo Library. I hear they have a brilliant book collection, about 2,500,000 books!"  
  
"Wow, oh, well... if your parents end up leaving you for the Holidays, and they somehow play the loners this Christmas you're always welcome at our house for Christmas." At this Ron's ears turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"Thank you Ron, I'll keep that in mind." 


	5. Ron's Secret

Train Ride Home:  
  
In a compartment on the Hogwarts train  
  
"Anything off the cart dears?" A plump woman asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Yeah, three cauldron cakes, and a flask of pumpkin juice," Ron asked with a giddy voice.  
  
Harry looked up from the interesting quidditch book that he had borrowed from Ron, "I'll have a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, and two cauldron cakes please, anything for Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked up from her book to answer Harry, "Um, no Harry, but thanks anyways."  
  
The plump woman with the loaded down cart took the food that the boys ordered from the cart and tallied up the prices. After she had left Ron got up from his seat to sit beside Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione, why didn't you order anything?"  
  
"Oh Ron, I guess I'm not hungry right now."  
  
"Well, when you do get hungry I've got a cauldron cake saved for you."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Thanks Ron, I'm pretty sure I'll get hungry  
sometime."  
  
Hermione paused for a moment, "will you both excuse me while I go to  
the bathroom?" Both Harry and Ron had a face of confusion plastered  
onto their faces, "Since when did you have to ask us for permission to  
go to the john?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Since I had manners, which was always Ron. It doesn't hurt to be polite," Hermione answered hotly.  
  
"Okay, okay Hermione. If it pleases you, you have both mine and Harry's permission to go use the john," Harry and Ron both started to laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes and left the compartment.  
  
After Hermione left the compartment Harry and Ron's laughter started to die down until all they could do was hold their stomachs and wipe the tears of laughter from their eyes, chuckling could still be heard.  
  
"Hey Ron, why are we laughing," Harry asked still wiping his eyes.  
  
"Don't know Harry, only that Hermione must really be pretty peeved."  
  
"Speaking of Moine, there's been something I've been itching to ask you."  
  
"What's that Harry?" Ron said still chuckling.  
  
"Well, don't go all metal on me, but... here goes. Do you have a little something for Hermione? You know, like a crush?" Ron stopped laughing.  
  
"Huh? Oh... me? Have something for Moine? Our friend of seven long years, the smart, intelligent girl who befriended us in the first year, the girl who's really blossomed throughout the years?" Harry's brow went up.  
  
"Yeah," Ron finished off in a silent kind of voice. You know, the sort of voice a person uses whenever they don't want anyone to hear what they've got to say but their best friends?  
  
Harry started to crack a smile, "I knew it. I knew it all along. I could tell by the way you stare at her and the way you always ask her silly questions."  
  
"Silly questions?" Ron asked in a confused manner, "Do I really ask her silly questions Harry?"  
  
Feeling really uncomfortable, Harry answered, "Um, no Ron, you don't ask her silly questions."  
  
Ron's worried face settled back down to a calmer one, "Well, at least I don't sound like a complete idiot in front of her."  
  
"You don't Ron, you don't," Harry paused to think, "So, you gonna ask her out or something?"  
  
"Me? Oh, well... I never thought about it that way mate, maybe I could."  
  
"Yeah! Do it, Ron. She needs a little romance in her life, something to get her away from those books. Ask her when she gets back."  
  
Ron's eyes winded at this notion of Harry's, "WHAT? I can't do that Harry, she'll think I've gone mental or something, one of her best friends, asking her out, and right before Christmas Break too? Really Harry, how tacky can you get?"  
  
"Since when do you care about being tacky Ron? Anyways, you're just trying to find a way not to ask her out."  
  
"I am not Harry, I just-,"  
  
"You just can't be a man and ask her out? Come on Ron all you have to  
do is-Hermione's footsteps could be heard just outside the compartment  
door, apparently she had come back quicker than they had expected.  
Hermione walked in through the door to find Harry and Ron staring at  
her.  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up in confusion, "What?" She couldn't understand why they were staring at her like that. "Who died?"  
  
"Uh, nobody Moine. You took us by surprise is all," Ron elbowed Harry in the rib cage.  
  
"Uh, yeah, you just surprised us," both boys put on fake smiles and kept grinning at her.  
  
"I don't know what's going on with you two, but I'm going to find out," Hermione looked away and went to her seat only to start reading again.  
  
After twenty agonizing minutes had passed, Hermione had finally closed her book. The two boys stared at her again.  
  
Hermione looked at the boys with a sense that something had gone awry, and she was going to figure it out, "Why do you two look as though there's something you're keeping from me?"  
  
"Now Hermione, do you really thing we'd be the sort of friends that don't tell you things?" Harry asked, smiling with a lop-sided grin on his face. Hermione just looked at him.  
  
"You all can tell me. Look, if it's a girl you're going to ask out, I'll go talk to her for you Harry."  
  
"It's not me Herms, it's Ron." Ron jabbed Harry in the rib cage, thus leading Harry to doubling over. Apparently Ron had jabbed Harry in the ribs harder than he had thought.  
  
"It's okay Ron, you should have told me."  
  
"No Hermione, you see-"Ron was interrupted By Hermione.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed Ron, all I have to tell her is that you're smart-"  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"You're funny-"  
  
"But Hermione-"  
  
"You're REALLY funny-"  
  
"You're not listening –"  
  
"You're strong-"  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"So if any girl can't-"  
  
"You see all that?"  
  
"see that then they must be-"  
  
"You must be-"  
  
"BLIND!" They both said this word in exact unison, no really listening to what each other had to say.  
  
"Well, that was...awkward," Harry squeaked.  
  
"Hermione, Ron's ears started to turn red, you could tell he was nervous, "I- well, you see, the thing is, the girl I want to ask out might not want to go out with me."  
  
"Oh Ron, anyone with half a brain stem wouldn't be stupid enough to say no to you, I mean-"Hermione was interrupted by Ron.  
  
"Wait Hermione, please listen. I've bee in love with this girl since I can't remember. She's beautiful, intelligent, cunning, witty, and she sure knows how to hit," Ron smirked at the memory of Hermione in their third year when she popped Malfoy a good one.  
  
"Then why don't you just ask her out?"  
  
"I'm- I'm just afraid she'll say no. I'm afraid of rejection, afraid that she might only go out with me because she doesn't want to hurt my feelings, or that she might feel obligated to do it. But mostly, I'm afraid that what we already have together is enough for her, but it just isn't for me."  
  
Hermione's eyes became glossy and red around the rims, her nostrils started to flare. Ron raised his brow in confusion; meanwhile, Harry had been sitting behind Ron out of view, forgotten to the both of them.  
  
"What's the matter Moine? Got something in your eye?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um, sort of Ron. You see, I actually really have something in my heart." Ron's eyes widened in horror, "What is it Hermione?"  
  
Hermione waited to answer, "...love." Ron looked at her in question.  
  
"Love for you Ron, so much love in fact that it's turned into jealousy. I've always had a little girl crush on you, I always used o think of myself as Mrs. Hermione Weasley even though it seemed childish at the time," she smiled at the memory.  
  
"But now that you seem to love someone else, this person being someone I have no clue of who they are, I guess- I guess it'll never happen," Hermione's tears were falling faster than they had before, she ran out of the silenced and shocked train compartment. Harry seemed dazed, and Ron, poor Ron, was in a state of shock. His eyes started to water, "Hermione is in love with me?" 


	6. The Hellish Depths Of Loves Confessions

Crying  
  
In A Bathroom On The Train  
  
She must have sat crying in that bathroom forever. Why didn't know figure it out?  
  
Somehow she knew that Ron had been in love with another girl, not that Ron had loved her in that sort of sense in the first place, besides, they were just friends. Right, just friends, Ron was smart enough to except that, but couldn't Hermione embrace it.  
  
What would Hermione want with a filthy mudblood anyways? Who could stoop so low as to love and to hold forever till they parted a stupid know-it-all? 'There I go again,' thought Hermione, 'my inner Draco telling me how to live my life. What to do, and what not to do.'  
  
"Oh... Ron is going to think I some sort of nasty person, he's probably going to laugh at me, or tell me that we're just friends and that he doesn't think of me in that way," at the thought, more tears started to fall down Hermione's already swollen, red cheeks.  
  
Was she really that nervous, embarrassed? Was she just like Ron, afraid of rejection?  
  
Of course, she knew what The All Wise Malfoy would have to say in this sort of situation, "Suck it up Granger, you're filth, gonna have to get used to rejection." Great, now there will always and forever be Draco as my conscience, giving me advise for my love life!  
  
But these words had actually made sense to her, I mean the first part. Why should she be crying in a small bathroom compartment on a train that's she been on all of her school life when she could just go back in there, act as though nothing had happened, and congratulate him? He deserved it anyways, after all, this had been, or would be his all-time first girlfriend.  
  
Hermione entered the compartment with a sure look and a perfect smile as though nothing had ever happened.  
  
Ron, who had been in the middle of eating his second cauldron cake, set it down on the stand nearest him, his eyes never left Hermione. Hermione turned to look at Ron and smiled, "Ron, you still got that cake left for me?"  
  
Ron didn't know what to do, he fumbled through his satchel for the cake. He pulled out a rather flattened piece of cake with it's inside contents slipped out into the plastic wrapper that covered it, though Hermione took it al just the same.  
  
"Thanks Ron," Hermione beamed, tearing open the cream covered wrapping and licked off the sides of the flattened cake, Ron just watched.  
  
"I'm starving, I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast this morning. Oh, and by the way Ron, congratulations. I'm so happy for you, and I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Ron almost choked on the piece of cauldron cake that was still wallowing around in his mouth since Hermione had entered the compartment.  
  
"Oh, who is the lucky girl anyways?' Harry has took this as a good time to the leave the compartment, abandoning his best friend to face the hellish depths of loves confessions on his own.  
  
Ron looked after his best friend of seven long years and squeaked after him, wishing that it had been he in Harry's position, but Ron couldn't get out of this forever.  
  
He was bound by love, and Hermione's persuasive tone of voice that crept from those kissable lips of hers, Ron surprised a sigh. 


End file.
